This invention relates generally to the field of coil winding of electrical conductors for electronic and similar applications, and more particularly to an improved technique for winding flat or pancake types often used in multiples in electronic devices to provide inductive functions.
Such coils are, of course, well known in the art. However, prior art types of coils wound in the traditional manner have an inner end and an outer end of the single length of wire used to form the coil. There is thus the problem of bringing outwardly the inner end of the coil in order to join it to another conductor for electrical communication. When the coil is to be encapsulated or otherwise encased, provision must be made in the area of the center of the coil for such communication. If a series of coils are to be interconnected and stacked, each coil of the stack unit has an inner end brought to the periphery for such interconnection, or a joint must be made on the inside of the individual coil.